Life
by Buffalo
Summary: Future Fic: LL are married, there is also RL. This is almost Luke and and Lorelai's married life told through their youngest daughter's current life and flashbacks to the past. Chapt Five now up. RR!
1. one

Disclaimer – Nope, don't own Gilmore Girls If I did we would have gotten here a lot sooner!

A/N – Okay this is a future fic with flashbacks. It was an idea that just kind of popped into my head. Hope you like it.

Bronwyn Danes climbed the steps to her small New Haven apartment. Her keys clanging in her hand as she fiddled with the lock. Before she could get it unlocked the door opened from the inside.

"Hey baby," The tall well dressed dark haired man smiled. Spencer Phillips was a banker from New Haven and the moment he had laid eyes on Winnie Danes he had known she was the one. They had been together four months and Spence planned on proposing Christmas Eve. They were serious to say the least and yet Winnie still had not introduced him to her family.

"Hey," Winnie collapsed into his arms and they fell into the apartment together.

"How was work?"

"Long, I couldn't convince the Eiders to buy the Stringbourne place and if I don't sell it soon, I'll lose all of my credit"

"Don't say that Bronwyn, you and I both know that you're at the top of your game." Winnie punched him playfully in the chest.

"When did you get here?" Winnie asked changing the subject.

"About an hour ago, I left a little early so we could spend some time together before I leave." Winnie nodded in acknowledgment. She pulled a pamphlet for Chinese out of the cupboard and began to look through it.

"Your mom called." Spence added and Winnie froze in place.

"She seemed kind of well how should I say this, surprised to hear me on the other end of the phone."

"She did?"

"Yes, She did. Bronwyn?" Spence had always called her by her full name he thought Winnie sounded too childish and unprofessional.

"Alright, I haven't exactly told my mom…or any of my family about you."

"Why not?" Spence had a look of confusion on his face but not disappointment.

"I don't know, my dad gets so protective, he practically got arrested for threatening my first boyfriend. He's crazy like that, and my moms just plain crazy." He said nothing.

"Look," Winnie slid onto his lap and let her hand brush through his hair. "I'm going home tomorrow for Josh's birthday I'll tell them all about you then."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I guess that'll have to do."

"Hey hey I promise to make it up to you as soon as you get back."

"Why can't you make it up to me now?" he lowered his lips to her neck and tickled her sides at the same time.

Flashback

"Daddy," A tiny voice cried and Luke didn't even open his eyes, he lifted the blanket and his youngest child climbed into the bed. Luke wrapped his arms around her little body and pulled her into him. Never really walking up.

Five hours later Lorelai felt the sun warm her cheeks as she opened her eyes. Her hand stretched out beside her landed on the strong back of her husband. She rolled over, slinging her arm over his side and smiling at the feeling of her baby girl huddled asleep into his chest.

"Why does she always go to you, Josh always came to me."

"Maybe Winnie just likes me better."

"Well maybe Josh liked me better."

Luke brushed Winnie's hair back.

"That girl is so in love with you." Lorelai joined her husband's hand in her baby's hair.

"Yeah well the feeling is more than mutual." Luke had been thrilled to death when they had found out Lorelai was having a boy, he had been nervous of course but he was so looking forward to doing all those father and son things that he had seen Jackson and Davie doing these things. Then when they had put his daughter into his arms that sweet little baby girl his heart had melted in an entirely different way then it had with Josh. With Josh he had felt this odd sense of pride and responsibility and love of course. With Winnie it had been a distracting sense of protectiveness a sense that he had to keep all of the bad things in the world away from her.

"Your such a softy," Lorelai pulled the blankets back and climbed out of bed. She pulled one of Luke's sweatshirts over her head and trudged into the bathroom.

Luke disengaged from his three year old and followed Lorelai who had exited the bathroom down the stairs.

Five-year old Josh was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal and the clicker in his lap.

"Morning mommy," Josh spoke without turning his head from the television.

"He is turning more into you every day." Luke sighed.

Lorelai was about to make a comment when she walked into the kitchen and saw the disaster that had occurred.

"Aww he tried to cook, sure you don't want to take that back." Lorelai smirked.

"He tried to cook Lorelai, key word being tried."

Lorelai gasped, "I'm hurt Luke, I am physically and emotionally hurt." She playfully hit him.

"Josh!" Luke called and a minute later the young boy in Spiderman pajamas twisted around his waist came walking into the kitchen, a look reserved solely for his mother plastered onto his face.

"Yes?"

"Did you do this?" Luke asked.

"I just wanted to make mommy breakfast." Luke knew his wife was about to crack so he stepped in immediately.

"Go turn the television off and come help me clean up."

"But,"

"No but's Josh go on."

"Mommy," Josh peered up at his mother and after a second she turned to Luke.

"Luke,"

"Lorelai!" Luke eyed his wife and she succumbed. Josh stomped back into the living room and Lorelai had to smile.

"Come on Luke don't tell me that wasn't the cutest thing you have ever seen."

"That boy has got you wrapped around his finger."

"Oh hush,"

End Flashback

Winnie threw a couple of things in a duffel bag and jumped into her car, almost right after she got onto the highway her phone r

"Bronwyn Danes," She answered.

"I hate it when you do that, it doesn't sound like you."

"What's up Rory?"

"Are you coming home for Josh's birthday?"

"Of course I am, I'm actually on my way right now. Why?"

"Cause Logan and I were going to pick you up, but if you're already on your way I guess it's too late."

"Well thanks for the offer Rory,"

"No problem, so… you coming alone?"

"Yeeess, why?"

"No reason" Rory replied quicker than she should have.

"She told you didn't she?"

"She's thirteen Winnie, and her aunt has a hot new boyfriend of course she told me. The question is why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know he's not exactly, well he's not what mom would say was a perfect man, or anything close to what mom has pictured for me."

"Really?" Rory was now fully interested.

"Really, he's a suit Ror, "

"You're kidding, I never would have put you with a suit, do you love him?" The fact that Winnie had grown up in a loving household with two parents had not changed the fact that she had inherited the Gilmore denial of love.

After a silence Rory spoke again, "Sorry, so how did Lily find out?"

"You remember when I took her to my office to get that interview for her report, Spence showed up with lunch."

"Spence,"

"Spencer Ryan he's a banker."

"Oh my gosh Winnie, mom is going to freak!" Rory couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh shut up, you don't even know him. I'm hanging up Rory, I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, bye Win!" Winnie heard her older sister's laughs continue as she hung up. Her family would just have to learn to deal with it. Spencer was a part of her life and he was therefore a part of theirs.

"They'll deal." Winnie told herself, but she couldn't really believe it.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	2. two

Disclaimer – nope don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N – Here are some clarifications. 1 – The main portion of this story is Winnie grown up. She is 24 in these scenes. This therefore makes Rory 43 and Lorelai 59. I know it's hard to picture Lorelai that old but just picture her like Goldie Hawn or Susan Sarandon or even Cher, just because your older doesn't mean you have to look like a grand-ma!

2 – The Flashback range over Winnie's life, she can be anywhere from days old to 24.

3 – Josh is 3 years older than Winnie.

4 – Rory and Logan have four children Lily (short for Lorelai of course) is 13, then the twins Matt and Olivia are 10 and Charlie is six.

5 – Oh and I've fixed the flashback confusion, or I hope I have anyway.

Hope this clears it all up folks!

Flashback

"Hey mom," Winnie ran into the house dropped her bag by the door ran into her room and was back at the door before Lorelai could get a word in.

"Bye mom,"

"Bye," Lorelai laughed as she heard the door slam shut. She knew exactly where her daughter was headed.

Winnie ran through town waving at people as she passed.

"Winnie could you please slow down, it's not safe to run through town like that."

"Sorry Taylor!" Winnie only slowed a bit as she breezed into her father's diner.

"Hey dad, ready?"

"Not yet, you wanna do a round with the coffee while I got tell Mark we're leaving."

"Sure," Winnie walked behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot she grimaced at the smell. Un-like her mother she did not have an addiction to coffee. Something her mother would have been extremely disappointed about if it didn't constantly remind her that she had a daughter with Luke Danes.

"Hello Winnie dear, you and your dad spending a day together?" Miss Patty asked.

"Yup, he's finally decided I'm old enough to learn how to fish. Last week he filled up the pool in the backyard and today he's actually taking me to the lake."

"Well isn't that nice. I 'm surprised he didn't have you fishing the minute you learned to walk."

"Mom had me convinced that if dad took me to the lake the crocodile that lived at the bottom would have his feelings hurt because we were taking his supper and he would follow me home and try to eat our house, definitely one of her more creative excuses but also I think a little less believable, anyway when I turned nine last month I asked dad if he'd teach me any way."

"That mother of yours has one crazy imagination."

"I know,"

"Come help me with the poles Winnie," Luke walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the apartment; Winnie placed the pot on the counter and ran up after him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah,"

"How come mom doesn't want me to fish?"

"Because she loves you and she believes that if you learn to fish you'll turn into me."

"But she loves you too, doesn't she want me to be like you."

"Winnie I am going to tell you something that I have been waiting for a long time to tell you," He sat down on a box and pulled his nine-year old onto his lap. "Your mother, though I love her very much is crazy. She has always been crazy and she always will be crazy, but even though we know this to be true we still love her and part of us loves her because of this. And it's because of this that she doesn't want you to fish, in her mind if you learn to fish you will want to play sports and start hating coffee, it'll turn into an evil chain of events that will make you more like me and less like her."

"But I already hate coffee, and I already like sports."

"Yes but mom doesn't know this, well she knows that you don't like coffee but it still makes her slightly crazy,"

"So we're just supposed to accept everything mom says and does because she's crazy."

"Exactly,"

"And we're okay with this?"

"Imagine what life would be like if mom was like Ashley's mom and she never made any jokes or anything."

"That wouldn't be fun, I'm glad moms crazy, and I don't want her to be like Ashley's mom."

"Me neither." They sat in amicable silence a moment then, "Dad?"

"Yeah,"

"Are we gonna fish?"

"Yeah."

End Flashback

Winnie drove through the small town of Stars Hollow and stopped at the diner she had grown up in.

She climbed out of her car and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Winnie!" Winnie turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sookie!" She hugged her mother's best friend.

"Are you here for Josh's birthday?"

"Yeah oh and I got the invitation to Davie's wedding, I can't believe he's marrying Hannah. I am so happy for them!"

"I know we're so excited, you're going to come right!"

"I wouldn't miss it. So where are you headed?"

"To meet your mom actually, you want to come with me?"

"Yes I do. I haven't seen mom in months."

"You must miss her,"

"So much."

There was a silence that passed between them and they both knew what the other was thinking and they were both afraid to bring it up. The silence continued until finally Winnie gave in to it.

"How is he?"

Flashback

"Hurry up Winnie!" James Bellville called quietly.

"Shut up Jami you know I'm faster than you, if I didn't have to carry this stupid bucket."

"I offered to carry it, you said you could do it yourself."

"I CAN!" Winnie cried frustrated with her best friend.

"Sssh! They'll hear us Win, be quiet." Winnie was fuming but she shut her mouth and they continued through the trees. Suddenly Jami stopped, "There they are!" he whispered.

"They're in the car, I thought you said they were going to have a picnic."

"He said they were,"

"Well they aren't we can't do it if they're in the car!"

"Shut up Jami, look they're getting out!" Jami's head snapped back.

"Good lets go," They moved quickly behind the car.

"I love your truck Josh, it's so … rustic" The blond bimbo beside Winnie's brother purred.

"Yeah, I know I love it too." Winnie tried to hold in her laughter, she knew for a fact that her brother hated her dad's old truck. Jami covered Winnie's mouth with his hand to keep her quiet.

"Come on," They each had a hand on the large bucket filled with freezing lake water. They saw Josh and the blond bimbo leaning in towards each other slowly and just as slowly Jami and Winnie crept behind the couple. They lifted the bucket over their heads and with a quick glance at each other and perfect timing the water descended on the kissing teenagers.

A shriek was heard as the blond jumped up, her mascara streaking down her pale face. Josh's face was paralyzed with fear and anger and all that could be heard was Winnie and Jami who had doubled over in laughter.

"I'm going to kill you!" Josh lunged at his sister and Jami and Winnie took off back through the trees. They were running and laughing with all of their might.

When they reached the gazebo they fell into a pile of laughter.

"That was by far the best we have EVER done!" Jami laughed.

"Did you see her face, she freaked."

" Do you think you'll get in trouble for this one?"

"Are you kidding, dad doesn't know how to get mad at me,"

They both relaxed against the boards of the gazebo and 12-year old Winnie collapsed on her best friends shoulder.

"That's true," Jami wrapped his arm around Winnie. Their laughter had ended and they were now coming down from their excitement. Winnie moved up from her position on Jami's shoulder and the two kids froze.

They were inches apart and as Jami leaned in closer to his best friend he was reminded of the scene he had just witnessed with her older brother.

Winnie's heart was racing, her best friend was about to kiss her, and she was going to be kissed, for the first time! By her best friend! Their lips touched only for a few seconds when Winnie jumped up.

"Thanks Jami, I'll call you?" Winnie raced down the street towards her home. As she neared the house she heard her brother arguing with her parents, Winnie paused beneath the kitchen window and listened.

"She drives me crazy! Her and Jami are trying to ruin my life!" Josh yelled.

"Come on Josh it was just a joke."

"Its always a joke with Winnie! I hate her!"

"Take that back Josh you don't mean it," Lorelai tried.

"I do mean it, she ruins everything, Cindy probably won't ever even look at me, my life is over, everyone at school will have heard!"

"Oh Josh, she's just a girl they'll be more where she came from." Luke jumped in. Winnie had had enough listening. She walked in through the kitchen and every head turned towards her.

"Hey," was all she said but it was enough to drive her brother mad. He Leapt between his parents in an attempt to attack his sister. Luke held his son back.

"Go to your room Bronwyn, and don't come out until I tell you, and you're not going to Cameron's party this weekend" They were all waiting for Winnie to get upset, she had been talking about Cam's party for a month, but the slow smile that appeared on her face shocked all of them.

"What happened, why are you so happy?" Lorelai asked, she had never thought she would punish her children but it seemed that raising two at a time was different than just one. Not to mention the fact that her daughter seemed to be much more of a troublemaker than she could have ever imagined.

"Jami, Jami Bellville kissed me!" Winnie ran up to her room in a daze. Luke and Lorelai's heads snapped towards each other's.

End Flashback

"He's good."

R and R PLEASE!


	3. three

Disclaimer – Don't own the Gilmore Girls.

Chapter Three

"Mom!"

"Winnie! My baby, fruit of my loins, I have missed you." Lorelai pulled her youngest child into her arms.

"I've missed you so much mom." Winnie grasped onto her mother and couldn't keep the smile from her face at the familiar smell of caffeine and vanilla.

"Me too baby, how have you been?"

"Good really good, I'm working on this house and it's so hard to sell but its such a beautiful place. Its king of exhilarating the idea that no one'll buy it!"

"That's great Win."

"Are you guys headed somewhere cause I really wanted to go and see dad quick."

"We'll be at my house your moms going to help me and Hannah with the wedding plans."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe I'll just see you at home. Say hi to everyone for me Sookie." Both Sookie and Lorelai shared a look of helplessness as Winnie walked towards her father's diner.

"Did she ask about him?"

"Yes, but vaguely."

"Did you tell her?"

"I couldn't, I just couldn't Lorelai."

"Don't worry I understand. You know, she's seeing someone too."

"Really?"

"Yeah she hasn't told me yet but I can tell"

"Has she told Luke, I mean she tells him everything doesn't she?"

"Everything but her love life, you remember what Luke did to Scott Stevens right and he was a perfect kid, Winnie hasn't told anyone, which means that she's either insanely in love with him and therefore afraid saying it will ruin it or he is worse than Nick Simpson."

Sookie gasped, "No one could be worse than Nick Simpson!"

"Maybe he is."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Dad?" Winnie entered the diner.

"Da-ad!" She called out again.

"Winnie!" Luke came out from the kitchen handed off his plates and enveloped his daughter in a hug.

"Hey daddy," He loved the fact that Winnie still called him daddy, she would always be his baby and it just made him feel like his life hadn't been a complete waist.

"God I miss you, start coming home more often."

"I'll try daddy."

"Don't say you'll try just do it." He said in his gruff voice that Winnie had to admit she did miss more and more recently.

"Alright." Winnie gave in. She could refuse her father nothing.

"So what have you been up to kiddo?"

"Nothing much, wow it's really busy in here, you want a hand?"

"Oh no, your on vacation, well sort of."

"I don't mind. Besides working in the diner just brings me back to high school." Winnie slipped into an apron.

Flashback

"Winnie, come on!" Jami yelled.

"I can't I'm closing the diner with my dad."

"But you said you had the night off, what about Michael's party?"

"Simon, called in sick, stop being a girl and go without me," Winnie walked around her room the phone glued between her shoulder and ear.

"It's not girlish to wanna go to a party with my best friend and mock everyone else at the party without a friend. If you don't come with me I'll be the one being mocked!"

"Get Tony or Meg to go with you."

"Tony and Meg suck, their girls!"

"Thanks,"

"I didn't mean it that way Win, you know that."

"Yeah, listen I gotta go. If you don't want to go with Tony or Meg and you can't find another friend don't go, I'm helping my dad tonight."

"You'd do anything for your dad." Jami mumbled.

"Yeah well,"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at practice?"

"Promise,"

"On your dads life!"

"On my dads life!"

"Bye Win,"

"Have fun Jami,"

"Yeah, right!" Winnie smiled as she clicked the phone off and threw it onto her bed.

"I'm leaving mom," She called to her mother as she walked to the front entrance and put her shoes on.

"Have fun" Lorelai called from the living room. Winnie was about to walk out the door when her mother paused the television.

"Win?"

"Yeah?" Winnie stuck her head back in through the door.

"Get your father to bring me home some pie,"

"We won't be home till eleven mom,"

"Winnie, sweet heart how many times must I tell you that it is never too late for pie," Winnie rolled her eyes. She was about to leave when Lorelai stopped her again.

"Winnie?"

"Yes mom?" '5,4,3,2,1…'

"And Coffee!"

"Kay mom." Winnie laughed as she walked outside and made her way to the diner.

End Flashback

"Hey mom," Rory Huntzberger walked into the Bellville home.

"Hello Rory!" both Lorelai and Sookie called out.

"Hey Hannah," Rory then noticed the shy woman that was about to marry what had once been little Davie Bellville.

"Hi Rory," Hannah's parents had both passed away when she was a young girl and she had been raised by her grandfather. When she decided to marry Davie she not only got all of the Bellville's as family but she got the Gilmore's, the Hunztberger's and the Dane's three very large and insane families. Some would say Hannah was lucky, others would say she was in for one hell of a ride!

"We picked the colors!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Really, what are they?"

"We decided on this light purple and green, since it'll be in spring and all."

"Those are beautiful colors, you must be so excited." Hannah just smiled.

"Have you seen your sister?"

"Not yet, I spoke to her on her way, why?"

" No reason,"

"You know!" Rory looked at her mother, of course she knew this wasn't just some ordinary mother this was Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, this mother knew everything!

"So there is someone! Who is what's his name?" Rory grimaced at that; Lorelai was going to have a fit when she found out who her baby daughter was seeing.

"You have to ask Winnie mom, I'm not saying a word."

"Why did she tell you and not me?" Lorelai wined.

"She didn't," everyone's heads snapped to Rory's.

"Lily found out and she got excited could keep it in, apparently he's a real looker."

"He must be really horrible if the only reason we know about him is because Lily spotted them."

"Either that or she's insanely in love with him." Hannah's unsure voice added and silence filled the room.

Flashback

Winnie's mind was racing, she was leaving Stars Hollow, she was going to college, and she was not going to see her parents every day.

"That's it, I'm not going." Winnie jumped out of the truck and walked into the back yard she plopped down beneath the Chuppah.

"What was that?" Luke looked at his wife; he was about to walk into the back yard when Lorelai stopped him.

"Winnie?" She cautiously called as she made her way into the backyard. She paused when she saw her baby-sitting underneath the Chuppah, head in her hands knees tucked into her chest crying.

Lorelai's heart broke as she walked over and fell down beside Winnie. She pulled Winnie into her arms and her daughter immediately succumbed to the loving warmth of her mother.

"I can't do it mom, I don't want to leave."

"Ssh, it's okay baby."

"I'm not like Rory or Josh, I'm not a book worm like Rory, I could care less about the giant library and I'm definitely not like Josh. The last thing in the world that I want to do is leave this town. I love it here, I love that everyone knows everyone else's business I love that dad and Taylor get into a fight at least four times a week and I love that that fight makes the front news of the gazette at least three of those four times. I don't want to go!" She continued to cry and Lorelai pulled the elastic out of her baby's hair and ran her fingers through the long wavy locks with the hint of red that no one seemed able to place were it came from.

Lorelai held Winnie a moment longer and then pulled back.

"Look at me." Winnie looked up at her mother and Lorelai dried her daughter's eyes with the pads of her thumbs.

"You are not Rory, and you are not Josh. You are Winnie you're my little Winnie with the messy ponytail and the jeans. You are the strongest person I have ever met, you may not long to leave this town and inwardly that makes me fell so much better!" Winnie cracked a smile. "And you may not be as academic as your sister, but your are your own person Winnie and you will do incredible things with your life. You had more than one Ivy League school begging for you to attend their school. You are yourself Winnie, as much as I wished you to be another clone of me, or if worst came to worst of your father, which I think is more probably the case. You aren't you're better than me and you're better than your dad. You will be the best thing that ever happened to that school since Rory Gilmore!" Both women laughed.

"Do you have any idea how proud of you your dad and I are!" Lorelai said almost as a side note to herself as well.

"Listen, this town is not going to go away, and it's not going to change. We won't let it, but you have to do this Winnie, this is your chance to show the world how fantastic the Gilmore-Danes genes are!" Winnie laughed again, she knew her mother was right.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I slept on the floor of Rory's dorm room her first night at Yale and I'm not afraid to do it again!" Both women laughed and Winnie pulled further back form her mother.

"Let's go," Lorelai said.

"Mom?" Winnie looked up.

"Yeah baby,"

"I know that I have always kinda hung out with dad more, I mean it just seemed like we had more in common, but I want you to know…"

"I know baby," Lorelai interrupted.

"I love you mom, more than anything, you're the best mom I could have ever asked for!" Lorelai and Winnie clasped onto each other.

"Of course I am," Lorelai joked. They walked back around the front and Winnie walked over to the truck she climbed into the back and called out.

"Let's go dad!" Luke looked at Lorelai questioningly but his only response was a single tear that slid down his wife's cheek.

End Flashback

R and REVIEW! Please.


	4. four

A/N – Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them and they make writing so much easier. Again **thanks** so much guys!

**This is for all those who wanted a bit of Logan Rory and some more Jami. Check the second chapter for the ages of the Huntzberger children. **

Disclaimer – I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Flashback

"Winnie, here!" Winnie lifted her head quickly and saw the man running towards her then spotted the open player that had just called to her.

"Chris!" She called as she kicked the ball across the field. The minute the ball was out of her feet she jogged back to her position.

Her team passed in and out the ball came back but her teammate took it back up, the crowd cheered and before she realized it the game had ended. They'd won, 4 – 1. It wasn't much of a shock.

There were several soccer teams in Stars Hollow but only one division one team. Winnie had much to her mother's disappointment taken up sports as a small child, they had discovered early on that though she was very talented in most sports their daughter had a gift in soccer. At ten years old she was playing on U15 boys soccer team by the time she was 13 she had been invited up by the boys division one team.

"Great game Winnie!" Coach Peter patted Winnie on the back.

"Thanks coach,"

"Winnie? A couple of us are heading up to watch the Yale/Princeton game on Saturday. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, you guys care if Jami Bellville comes?"

"No bring whoever you want heck bring your mom!"

"Really?"

The group of boys just stared back at the new newest member and the only female member of their team.

"Never mind." Winnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. Silence passed between them.

"So we're meeting in the east courtyard at Yale at around 3:30"

"Alright." They all dispersed and Winnie made her way to the exit.

"What was that about?" Jami asked as he approached Winnie throwing her a bottle of Gatorade.

"I hate this stuff, why do you always bring me this."

"It has electrolytes, it's good for you."

"I'd prefer water."

"This is better, so what was that about…back there…with…the…_guys?" _Jami stuttered and Winnie was certain she heard some resentment in the way he said _guys._

"There's a match at Yale on Saturday."

"I thought we were going to go fishing on Saturday, your dad was actually going to let us use the boat!"

"We can go fishing on Sunday, I asked the guys and they said you could come."

"Oh thanks I'm honored!" Jami ran his hands through his brown hair.

"What is wrong with you Jami it's just a soccer game! You know how important soccer is to me, I'm counting on a full scholarship to get into college."

"It's always something with you Winnie, there is always something that ruins our plans. I'll see you later," Jami stormed off.

"Jami?" Winnie hollered after him, "What was that?" She asked herself as she made her way home.

Several minutes later she walked into her front entrance and dropped her bag by the door. As she walked into the kitchen and put her Gatorade into the fridge Josh walked out of his room.

"How'd you guys do?"

"We won, again."

"That's great hunney. You guys have won every game since you joined that team." Lorelai walked in.

"Too bad not every one is as happy for me." She poured herself a glass of water.

"What's wrong?"

"Jami totally flipped after the game!"

"Maybe he's jealous his girlfriend made the soccer team and he didn't." Josh through out and both Danes women gave him the dirtiest looks.

"Jami and I are not dating."

"Well then what do you two do together all of the time?"

"We're not all horny teenagers Josh, we don't need to be having sex to have fun."

"Oh please tell me I did not just hear that!" Lorelai cried towards the ceiling. Josh was about to make another comment when Lorelai had heard enough.

"He's probably more jealous of the soccer itself, Winnie."

"Why?" Winnie ignored her brother and turned towards her mother.

"Well think about it, you're fifteen year old guy and your best friend is a fifteen year old girl who is not only a little better at soccer than him but so much better that she has pro scouts looking at her and she plays on a team with boys two years older then her. Did you ever think that the fact that you're so good at soccer might be a bit of a blow to Jami's ego."

Winnie was dumbfounded. She hadn't ever thought that it might bug Jami she'd always thought he didn't care. He was always better at baseball! Shouldn't that have been enough? She guessed not if you were a boy or more specifically Jami.

That night Winnie was awakened by a knock on her window. She walked over to the window and saw Jami standing on her tiny balcony. Her dad had done a lot of renovations to the house when she was younger including adding her room and a guest room for Rory to the second floor. Since Josh had taken her room on the main floor.

She opened her window and climbed out beside Jami, they were standing as far as they could on the tiny balcony, which was only about a foot apart. Staring at each other in silence.

When they did speak it was the same thing and it was said at the exact same time, "I'm sorry," they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Listen Winnie I overreacted it's not like we can't go on Sunday right?" Winnie's inner Gilmore was dying to tell him that she had suggested that hours ago but she let it go.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to go I'm cool with that, you were right we did have plans on Saturday." Jami knew she was dying to go to the game and the fact that she was willing to give that up for him was more than enough.

"No way, we'll go to Yale on Saturday and we'll take your dads boat out on Sunday."

"Thanks Jami," Winnie smiled ad Jami pulled her into a hug. The moment his arms wrapped around her a calm tingle went shooting through her body, it always did that when Jami held her. She had always just associated that soothing feeling with her deep friendship with Jami.

End Flashback

"So Rory were are the kids?" Hannah asked.

"Well Charlie and the twins are with Logan and oh no wait I think Matt went with Lily to find Winnie. Lily is so worried that Winnie's going to be mad at her for telling me, I swear she nearly tore my eyes out when she heard me on the phone with Winnie."

"Winnie won't be mad at Lily," Sookie said.

"I know that but all Lily can think of is 'I promised not to say anything and I broke my promise my favorite aunt is going to hate me' and Matt, well you know Matt…"

"Kid thinks Winnie's a god." Logan interrupted.

"You can't be here this is a girls thing!" Lorelai exclaimed at her son-in-law.

"Yes Ma'am." Lorelai's face went red, she hated when anyone called her Ma'am and Logan new this.

"Logan Huntzberger!" Rory rolled her eyes at her the exchange between her husband and mother.

"She started it." He cried.

"Dad I'm bored can we please go." Olivia begged her father. The next generation of Gilmore women had all seemed to take a personality from a parent or grandparent. Winnie had obviously taken a less grumpy version of her father. Lily was one hundred percent Lorelai. Olivia was a female Logan like no other and little Charlie seemed to be a smaller Rory. It was very interesting to see them all growing up together.

"Yeah, we're not wanted here anyway," Logan spoke dramatically.

"You aren't Livia is more than welcome to stay." Lorelai tried to keep in a smile.

"That's okay I'll go with dad."

"Charlie you want to stay with mommy and grandma?" Rory asked her baby. The little girl smiled and crawled on to her lap. Although Charlie was very smart for her age she also acted younger than her age.

"Do you like these colors Charlie?" Hannah asked and the little girl nodded her head.

Across town Winnie and Luke were just falling into two empty chairs, the diner had finally cleared and the sun had set. It had been an extremely long day and Winnie was feeling completely beat.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be great!"

"I'll heat up some lasagna." Luke got up but Winnie stopped him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could make peanut butter and pickle sandwiches?" Luke smiled at the childhood sandwich they had shared.

"Sure. Why don't you put some tea on?" Winnie smiled and stood up, she walked behind the counter and put a kettle on to boil when the door came crashing open and her eldest niece and her nephew ran in.

"Hey guys," Winnie smiled at two of her favorite people in the world.

"Auntie Winnie!" Matt ran over enveloped his aunt in huge hug.

"Hey Matt how are you?"

"Good!"

"Hey Lil," Winnie looked up towards the door. Lily was so nervous.

"I'm _so_ sorry, aunt Winnie!" Winnie looked towards the kitchen knowing her father was in there and could hear everything that would be said out here, she tried to stop Lily but the girl was half Gilmore and simply could not be stopped, "I didn't mean to tell mom, well I did but I didn't. I was just so excited! Uncle Josh can never hold onto a girlfriend and I was so excited about Spencer I had to tell mom. I mean he is _so_ handsome…" Winnie was panicking now, her eyes kept darting back to the kitchen just waiting for her father to run out in anger. "And a banker I mean he's gorgeous and probably rich too. I just started thinking that I could have cousins, and cousins that I actually liked I mean aunt Lucy Huntzberger and her snobby daughters are the last _things_ on earth I want to call my cousins. I'm really sorry Winnie, please don't hate me, please!"

Silence filled the room as Luke walked slowly out of the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa," Lily broke the silence she saw the look on both her aunt and grandfathers faces and spoke again more quietly,

"Sorry, Aunt Winnie."


	5. five

Disclaimer – I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N – I know it's been a while but I have been crazy busy with college and work and well life. Any way I am going nuts without my weekly supply of java junkie. And really just some good old Stars Hollow. Hope ya'll like.

Flashback

"Luke calm down," Lorelai tried.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Luke got more aggravated as the minutes passed. "I walked in on… that…_boy_, with his _pervy_ little hands all over my daughter!" Winnie was seated on the couch her head in her hands as her father paced back and forth.

"She's almost 16 Luke she won't stay your baby forever."

"Yeah well she's not 16 she's 15 and if I remember correctly you were 15 when you were impregnated with Rory!" Everything in the world seemed to freeze at this, like they were waiting for Lorelai's fated words.

They were surprised when instead it was the younger Gilmore Girl who spoke.

"I CAN _NOT_ BELIEVE YOU!" Winnie stood from her seat and moved directly in front of her father.

"I am not some stupid brainless girl falling all over a guy, I am however 15 and I was kissing my boyfriend! I'm sorry if that freaks you out but you can't stop it and the fact that you think I would do that is completely insulting! I never thought I'd say this dad, but right now…I HATE you." Winnie grabbed the sweatshirt behind her and escaped through the front door.

Several more moments passed and then Lorelai spoke, "Go home Scott, and don't worry about anything Luke won't hurt you. Not tonight at least." Scott nodded his head in thanks towards his girlfriend's mother and left through the front door.

End Flashback

"To say he took it lightly, that might be a bit of an undertatement." Winnie tried.

"What do you mean, how can he not like me? He hasn't even met me!" Spencer questioned.

"I know, I know. It's more the fact that I waited so long to tell them that's really why he's so upset…it has nothing to do with you," She tried so hard to believe that but somehow Winnie knew that her voice probably wasn't the most convincing. Spencer, luckily seemed to believe this.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"Come on Spence, We've talked about this, I'm his baby, his little girl he won't like any of my boyfriends I was just nervous, I didn't want to risk him ruining this, especially when we were still figuring it out ourselves." There was silence on the other end of the phone and then Winnie heard Spencer let out a loud sigh.

"Listen I've got to go it's getting late and I have an important meeting tomorrow."

"Alright, see you soon." Winnie heard the dial tone and let the phone fall back into it's receiver.

"Arrggg!" She fell back into her old bed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Lorelai Danes!" Luke walked briskly into his home and made his way up the stairs into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"Luke you're yelling, why are you yelling?" Lorelai looked up from the television.

"Did you know that Winnie is seeing some one?'

"Gah! She told you about it, why did she tell you and not me? It's not fair I am her mother…"

"Lorelai…"

"Of course she tells you most things but never about boys, boys was our thing!" Lorelai cried.

"Believe me you don't want to know about this guy,"

"He's that bad!"

"He's a banker…"

"A _banker_ what is she thinking,"

"I don't know," Luke sat down onto the bed and a silence fell between husband and wife.

"She didn't volunteer the information, Lily told me… indirectly."

"Lily, did Lily tell everyone except her grandmother, I mean she does owe her life to me!"

Luke didn't answer just rolled his eyes.

"You know what this means right?" Lorelai sat up.

"What?"

"She loves him, she's in love." Both parents were silent.

Flashback

"Come on Lorelai! One more push!" A giant woman covered in pink called out.

"You said that last time!" Lorelai collapsed backwards.

"Maybe if you pushed a little harder…" Luke began but the look on his wife's face quietly silenced him.

"Please tell me you were not going to finish that sentence," She glared at him and for the first time in years Luke Danes actually felt scared for his own life.

"The heads almost out Mrs. Danes let's try for a big one now." The women between his wife's legs had never looked so beautiful to Luke Danes.

As Lorelai began to push again the Doctor moved in a bit closer.

"Look down Mrs. Danes, Mr Danes here comes your baby!" The nurse spoke again Luke felt the most intense erge to actually do so. He leaned forward a bit and peered down.

It was an interesting feeling, to say the least. The head was out and he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or shout of faint but he did know that he wanted Lorelai to hurry on up and let him hold that baby.

"Aaaaah!" Lorelai screamed as she gave one final push.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor placed their daughter on Lorelai's stomach and began to suction the fluids from her mouth.

Luke's heart was racing as he watched the miracle before him. Lorelai's hand was clutched in his and he'd be damned if she was letting go. He leaned in to Lorelai as the nurse pulled the baby away to be cleaned and weighed.

"God you're amazing!" Luke leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek and tasted the salty tears that rested there.

"That's it Luke, you're getting a vasectomy."

End Flashback

Jami Bellville had been in love with Winnie Danes since she was two-years old and she kissed him right on the cheek. He had followed her around for years, doing anything and everything for her. When they got older it seemed to even out, they did things together, for each other. Jami Bellville and Winnie Danes were inseparable they caused more trouble in Stars Hollow than any Jess Mariano ever had. They should have expected it though, the daughter of Lorelai Danes and the son of Sookie Bellville they'd have to admit that asking for 'normal' children was simply too much to ask for.

"_This, _is it"

"It's small I know but you have to admit that it's a beautiful town,"

"If you like the whole I got lost in a magical bubble thing, and you can deal with the fact that nothing could possibly _happen_ here!" Danielle exclaimed peering out the windows and Jami laughed. Danielle was the least like any girl he had ever been with and yet he found himself oddly drawn and obviously attracted to her.

"Believe me Dan, there is more that _happens_ here than you can even imagine," He laughed and you could feel it in the air. Jami was one of those people that controlled a room simply by entering it. He had dark brown hair that sat in a mess atop his head and yet it always looked as though he had made it look that way on purpose. His eyes and deep green shone with a knowing confidence that could make anyone feel at ease in any situation. He was tall like his father and big as well, he wasn't bulky or heavy but he was sturdy he was a man and there was no two ways about it, it was this that had always attracted women. No woman was capable of not noticing Jami Bellville, he was just too commanding in presence.

"What exactly is it that we're doing here?" Danielle asked, all of that, those were the reasons that Danielle Parker-Louis had picked Jami. And that was exactly what she had done, she had picked Jami Bellville.

"It's Josh's birthday"

"Josh was a good friend of yours?"

"Well no but his family was, his mom and my mom were best friends and our families did everything together, not to mention Davie got engaged and I'd love to see him and Hannah."

"Who is Davie?"

Jami's head turned to look his girlfriend in the eyes, he wanted to believe she was joking, but Danielle didn't joke.

"My older brother!"

"Oh, right" Her voice was indifferent.

Jami turned a corner and pulled into the town square his face broke into a giant grin when he saw the sign for Williams Hardware. He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the ignition.

"What are we doing?" Daniel turned to him with question in her eyes, he climbed out of the car and she followed.

"We're going for breakfast…at the best diner in the world!" He walked up the steps and into through the door, the bells jingled, he laughed.

Danielle's eyes explored the small restaurant, if you could even call it that, with disgust.

"Jami, nice to see you son!" Luke pulled Jami into a manly hug and pushed away the thoughts of his conversation the previous night. Both the one with his daughter and the one after that with his wife. 'If only Winnie could meet someone like Jami' Luke thought and then turned to the incredibly dressed woman beside Jami.

"Danielle this is Luke Danes, Josh's dad. Luke, Danielle Parker-Louis"

"It's nice to meet you, uh, why don't you guys sit down I'll bring you the specials, uh, on the house." Luke stumbled it was odd to see the young man that had been attached to his daughter's hip for most of her life, with another woman.

"Thanks Luke,"

"No problem Jami."

A couple hours later Jami was stuffed full, he'd not only eaten his entire meal, but he'd eaten Danielle's as well. They said goodbye to Luke and left the diner. Just as Jami wrapped his arm around Danielle's waist he froze.

Five feet away from Jami Bellville stood her.

"Jami what's wrong?"

Review Please


End file.
